


Lessons of History

by phyncke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Nargothrond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyncke/pseuds/phyncke
Summary: The fall of Nargothrond as told by Orodreth through his final journal.





	Lessons of History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForErusSake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForErusSake/gifts).



Title: Lessons of History

Author: phyncke

Beta: Aglarien1

Rating: G

Pairing: Turin, Orodreth, Gwindor, Finduilas

Warnings: Character death implied.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of JRR Tolkien and his estate, and I have borrowed them for my own amusement and for yours I hope. 

Feedback: Much appreciated.

Written for:  ForErusSake for the 2017 Ardor in August Challenge

Summary: The fall of Nargothrond as told by Orodreth through his final journal.

 

 

Lessons of History

 

 

Prologue – Isle of Balar

 

Círdan passed Ereinion the wine as they sat at dinner enjoying fresh trout from a nearby lake. The potatoes were freshly baked and there were seasonal vegetables picked from their local garden. It was a balmy evening and a light breeze blew across the patio.

 

They ate in companionable silence for some time, accustomed to the company. They spent much of the day together on lessons and state craft. Círdan was preparing his charge to rule as he would someday likely succeed his uncle as High King of the Noldor.  The ship builder was wise in the ways of ruling and taught Gil-Galad much of the world.

 

Their time on Balar was peaceful but the world raged around them embroiled in wars against the evil of their time, Morgoth. Ereinion had spent much of his life fleeing from conflicts and living in exile.

Círdan sat back, drinking a lovely dessert wine which was smooth and sweet.

 

“Ereinion, I have been meaning to speak to you. We have had time now to go through some of the possessions that the survivors brought out of Nargothrond.   I don’t know if you realize it but Orodreth’s journal is among the papers. Not all of his journals, but his last one, I am certain. It may be of some value for you to read it and glean some understanding of his last days before the fall of his kingdom. ”

 

“Have you read it, Círdan?” Gil-Galad took a sip of wine and placed the glass on the table. He wanted to know if his tutor had reviewed the diary before asking him to read it.

 

“No, I have not. That is your family property. I would not do so unless you wish me to but I think you should read it as it was written by your relative.   It might explain the events in Nargothrond. You may also learn some valuable lessons in the entries.”

 

“I see.” He did see but was not looking forward to the task. He did not relish reading about the tragedy. “I will read it as you say.”

 

Círdan got up from the table and went inside. He came back with a well-worn, dark brown leather bound book. It had parchment paper inside and a purple ribbon bookmark attached to it to keep the place.

 

“There is only this one volume. The rest must have been destroyed, but this must have been the one he was working on when he died. It is almost full so it must span some time. I don’t know how faithful a journalist he was so that remains to be seen. I expect there is some information of value in here. When you rule and establish a library, this can become part of your official record.”

 

“You talk as though that might happen. Turgon might rule forever. You just don’t know that I will be King.”

 

“Nothing is forever.”

 

Gil-Galad furrowed his brow and took the book, feeling the embossing on the cover and the weight of the volume. He opened the cover and flipped through it to see how much was written, and noticed the writing went almost to the end of the volume.

 

“He wrote a lot here.”

 

“Yes, there is a lot of information in there.”

 

“Thank you, Círdan. You are wise to have me read it.”

 

“It is not often that one has such a source.”

 

Ereinion nodded. He had not met Orodreth but had learned of his rule. He had ruled Nargothrond at the time of its fall and now in retrospect had hastened its fall through the building of a bridge over the river Narog. Perhaps the journal would elucidate his thinking and decision-making process. There must have been a reason. There was much this journal could explain.

 

They finished dinner and went their separate ways, each to his own chamber. Their house on Balar was small but comfortable and there were a few buildings in the compound. Elves kept showing up so they would add a house when necessary and build accordingly.

 

Gil-Galad changed to his sleeping clothes and built a fire in the hearth. He sat slouched in the wingback chair and while the kindling crackled he opened the journal to the back.

 

_“Tomorrow we march to war…”_

 

That is what it said on the last page. The script was hurried and messy, as though written in haste. He flipped back to the beginning of the book and noticed that the handwriting was much neater and more controlled. It was written in an elegant hand. Orodreth had been schooled in Valinor and had perfect penmanship.

 

The candles flickered in their sconces and Ereinion got up to get another lantern from his dresser. He wanted more light while he read the volume. The wick sputtered to life and the lantern cast more light around where he was seated.

 

He usually read the end of a book before the beginning, which proved his lack of patience with reading at times. He liked to know how things turned out. Círdan told him he lacked the discipline to wait until the story unfolded. With this book, he knew how it ended, ruinous disaster, death and flame. Calamity. Nothing good happened at the end. But the reading would be illustrative and reveal much. He was very curious about what was in Orodreth’s mind during those last years and months.

 

And so he opened the first page.

 

/---/

 

_490_

 

_Today was an eventful day here in Nargothrond. There were arrivals of interest and intrigue. Our beloved Gwindor has returned after many years though he is much changed and not what he once was. The years have been very cruel to him. He is broken and bent by the experiences he has been through. I am glad he is back but saddened for what has become of him. With him was a mortal of tall stature carrying an impressive sword. He was reluctant to give his name but finally called himself_ _Agarwaen. The name did not fall naturally from his lips so it seems as though he is hiding something of his real self but to each their own. We will provide him with shelter as he is in the company of one of our own. Finduilas is happy her beloved has returned and interested that he has brought with him this stranger. We shall see what happens with all of this, we shall see._

_491 Spring_

_It has been some months and Gwindor is recovering nicely here in Nargothrond. His companion, who is skilled in matters of combat and defense remains in our City and will for the time being. He is an interesting fellow, charming and intelligent and seems to know much of the enemy we face and what to do in that regard. We have re-forged his weapon and helped him heal in body and mind. I think that there is much that he can tell us of Morgoth’s forces and how to face them. We have relied on secrecy thus far but perhaps that is not the best way to deal with the darkness that is so pervasive. It has really gotten us nothing. We are hiding in our City like rats in their hole and must skulk around with fears of being sighted by the Dark Lord’s spies. Why should we hide? Why can we not face the enemy directly and vanquish them once and for all? Are we not the Children of Eru? Do we not have the might to prevail?_

_I am of two minds – for safety’s sake and then of daring. Agarwaen, son of Umarth, councils direct confrontation with the enemy whereas Gwindor disagrees and urges caution. I will ponder this more and not change anything for now but heed both sides._

_Finduilas and Gwindor are no longer betrothed. They are dear friends still but so much has changed between them and he has released her from the promise. He is kind to do so. I wonder if she loves another and that will become apparent later._

_All in good time._

Gil-Galad read long into the night and then put the journal aside for some time; days and weeks passed, but he would often pick it up and read it again. Many times it dealt with practical matters such as crop yields, trading levels with other elven realms and the price garnered for their grain crop for a given harvest. He would skim these entries though they were instructive in a way. He would need to know about agriculture and trade were he to rule as High King or king of a smaller kingdom.

_492_

_Nargothrond has ever been secure in its secrecy from the outside world. We hide and lurk in the shadows, using the river as a barrier from our enemies. We do not engage the forces of the Dark Lord directly in open battle, army to army. It is not our way but Agarwaen presents a different way, one more open and direct. He suggests building a bridge over the river Narog. Gwindor argues that this will leave us vulnerable to attack but it will also allow us to meet the enemy from a position of force and strength._

_Gwindor argued long and hard against this plan of action but I am inclined toward a new path: one of light and bravery and yes, danger. No more skulking in the shadows, no more furtive patrols. We will meet the enemy on open terms and see what will happen._

_I have ordered construction to begin in the coming months and to apply all of our skill as elves to the building. Perhaps we may consult with the dwarves on a pleasing design. The Naugrim are clever indeed with stone and masonry and harbor no ill will towards Nargothrond. I am sure I can find some gold to line their coffers. It will take some long time to demolish the wall and construct a grand bridge. It will be well worth the effort I am sure. I have some niggling doubt and Gwindor’s words echo in my mind but that worry dispels at the sight of Agarwaen, the mortal so fair in his aspect. He could have been born an Elf. Were it so and he could have the long life that we have. That would please me very much indeed. The lives of Men are short and bittersweet yet brightly lived._

_493_

_The bridge is coming along nicely and almost near completion. It is quite a strong structure to behold, wide and expansive and it crosses the river where it runs heavily. We used to have to cross the river on boats to get into Nargothrond but now our army can cross all at once. Argawaen trains our people in earnest for a battle that we know is coming. It must come as our City is open and the bridge brings more commerce to our land. We thrive. We have a feast to celebrate the completion of this work and almost all rejoice. There are some who fear what this means, especially Gwindor. He is ever watchful, ever worried. Part of me is too. I worry for our future and the coming days but my thoughts quickly dispel this fear and I rejoice with my people. Our glory is come. Our bridge is intact and crosses the River Narog. There is music, mead and merriment. A happy time for all. Even Agarwaen smiles and partakes of ale. He is so serious most of the time. It is good to see him lighten his mood._

_I am joyful at the prospects for our people and yet there is a weight on my heart. I feel an ominous portent. I know not what but there is something coming._

Gil-Galad paused here and wondered why a ruler would go against his own instincts so much. Orodreth felt the weight of the future and the doom of Nargothrond and yet followed Turin’s advice regardless of his feelings. He would even have it confirmed later when the messengers arrived from Círdan to tell them of Ulmo’s advice regarding the bridge over Narog and all that. Ereinion imagined that Turin Turumbar was very charming and handsome and that he beguiled Orodreth. That must have been it. He was known for his handsomeness and good looks. He had remembered hearing about a certain amount of awe that everyone felt at the mortal’s presence and perhaps there was the lesson in that. Never let anyone have that kind of hold on you; never let anyone twist you into making false decisions. In the case of Nargothrond it had a disastrous effect. Who is to know what could have been the final outcome? Perhaps the City would have ultimately fallen but it could have been evacuated and the citizens escaped to Sirion. Loss of life could have been prevented.

 

Ereinion pondered all this as he read the entries. There were some about his wife and child, Finduilas; the natural worry of a father and husband. He imagined what had happened as the City was later sacked and the torment to those in Nargothrond. He knew that Finduilas was captured and held as thrall. That must have been horrible. She later died in captivity.

 

He skipped ahead some in the journal, reading past more mundane family entries, though he would go back to those later.

 

_494 Fall_

_We have had visitors from Círdan’s folk, two messengers with specific words of doom. They are telling us that we should take down the Bridge over Narog or else face our doom from Morgoth. It is very alarming. They say this advice comes direct from the Valar though Turin is skeptical. He is defiant and is refusing to follow their guidance. He spoke disrespectfully to the messengers and essentially disregarded their advice._

_I am of two minds about this. Firstly, I am angry at the Valar for meddling in the affairs of Middle Earth but a large part of this makes me nervous at defying the edicts of the Valar if it could be called so. The consequences could be dire for my people but Turin does not think so and he has been right thus far. But perhaps only up to this point and our doom remains to be seen. I just don’t know._

_Gwindor feels that we should heed the messengers, of course, and is concerned at Turin’s attitude towards them. I am just simply worried and don’t know what to believe. I have conflicting advice and no clear indicator of what to do. I feel like I should heed the one closest to me as the most trustworthy. That has been successful thus far and best for Nargothrond._

_I hope I am not misguided in my decision._

Ereinion shook his head at this entry and could not help but think that Orodreth had been totally duped by Turin Turumbar or was under his spell somehow. He had heard that Finduilas was also influenced too and felt herself in love with the man. He felt the lesson was to beware of those with charisma. It was a good lesson to learn if one was to rule. There are many who shine and shimmer and he would face this test in the future, he was certain.

 

He skimmed forward in the journal and read on.

 

_495 Spring_

_We have noticed an increase in orc movements near our area. I don’t know if this is due to our increase in patrols or the openness of our City. I don’t know if they know we are here but that is my fear. Turin is for open warfare and has prepared our army to face them. They are well trained and armed and should present a formidable opposition to Morgoth and his minions._

_Turin sends out daily patrols to meet them head on and keep them from discovering Nargothrond and our bridge but there could be other spies that have told Morgoth where we are. We must prepare as though we will be discovered and ready ourselves for war._

_I have much admiration for Turin Turumbar and yes, we know the mortal and his true name and all his lineage now. He is revealed. The truth has not changed my opinion of his abilities but perhaps raised him in my estimation though we know he is accursed by Morgoth. Who is not truly? Are we not all cursed by the vile creature that plagues us?_

_I think that we are. We are all cursed and doomed in a way._

_I have plans in place that assure the survival of my family. They will be escorted away in the event of an attack on the City. I worry that Finduilas will not leave when told to do so and will insist on waiting for Turin. The real danger for her will be this and I am saddened by that prospect. I understand feeling such love for this man as he is one that elicits such feelings. I hold my own feelings close to my heart but for her, I feel this is a danger._

_These are the natural worries of any father. I want my child to live on and have a full life and not to perish. I will act accordingly._

_I cannot shake this feeling of doom. I have felt it ever since the messengers were here. Impending horrible doom, much as I try to dispel it. I do not confide in anyone and keep it to myself._

Ereinion paused reading at this entry and knew that at this point Nargothrond was doomed. Forces were in motion against the City. Morgoth had no doubt found its location and was amassing his armies for an all out assault. He wondered why Orodreth swallowed his feelings and instincts. Was it the effect of Turin Turumbar? Was it his fate to do so? Gil-Galad was not a big believer in fate. He would have been inclined to empty the City and abandon their homeland so that most of them could survive. That might have been the better way or rather, listen to the messengers from the Valar. Turin must have been very persuasive indeed. It troubled him to know that he had been so susceptible to a mortal’s charms. It showed a weakness of character that was perplexing. He sincerely hoped that he would learn from this history.

 

And so he read on, even though he knew the tragic conclusion to this story.

 

_495 Autumn_

 

_Our scouts have returned from abroad and have spotted large enemy forces headed in our direction. Monsters and creatures of evil are on their way toward our fair Nargothrond and will surely sack our City. Tomorrow we march to war in an attempt to repel the enemy and prevent their attack. Turin promotes open warfare and not retreat, though Gwindor has suggested emptying the City and having the inhabitants flee to safety. We will wait on this idea though I am determined that Finduilas not fall into enemy hands. That is most important to me._

_I have sharpened blade and polished helm and am ready for the battle tomorrow. My only hope is that we are victorious, for our very lives depend on the outcome. My hope is that Turin Turumbar’s strategy is correct and that we can vanquish these evil, vile beings and send them into the abyss. There will be no sleep for me tonight._

And that was the last entry in the journal. Ereinion closed the well-worn book and placed it on his side table. He knew the ultimate conclusion of the battle it foretold – death, destruction, fire and sorrow. He had heard tell of the battle from some of the survivors. He knew what it was like to flee a battle, the smoke, the flame, the ash.

 

Here he was with this journal, so many years later, learning its secrets and keeping its lessons. Orodreth would like to know that his words had passed onto him and would in some way help the future.

 

Círdan was curious that night at dinner as to what he had learned from the journal. He was always instructive and the point of Gil-Galad reading the volume had been to glean a lesson or two from the history of the past.

 

Gil-Galad leaned back on his ornate wooden chair and sipped the winter ice wine before answering.

 

“I think the answer to that is to beware what is presented as most fair and look out that it might hide something that is foul. In his journal, Orodreth clearly believed Turin to be fair and true and even Turin believed himself to be. But in actuality he led Nargothrond to ruin and a foul end. So that is the ultimate lesson of what happened there.”

 

The shipwright nodded and smiled, proud of his charge and assured that the lesson had not been a futile exercise.

 

/---/

 

 

Epilogue

 

Many years later in Lindon, the seat of Gil-Galad’s power in the Second Age, there came a visitor to court who presented the King with an offer of many gifts and much knowledge. He was called the Annatar and he was very fair to behold. Seemingly it was a fine offer and many people advised Ereinion that this was a wondrous offer. He should assuredly trust this person and reap the benefits of his generosity.

 

Orodreth’s journal was among his permanent papers and for some reason that came to mind as the king pondered his decision relative to this stranger newly arrived in his kingdom. He had not looked at it for years but asked that it be brought out for his reference. The lesson of Turin Turumbar was not lost on him and the parallel was clear. What appeared fair might be foul indeed. He smelled something foul under the guise of this beautiful stranger and paid no heed to all who advised him otherwise. Gil-Galad recognized him for what he was and was not fooled. He refused the offer of aid and knowledge and ejected him from his kingdom. This proved to be a wise action as Annatar was later unmasked as Sauron, the Deceiver.

 

He was the wiser and had learned his lesson well.

 

-The End-


End file.
